


Winged and Dangerous

by Wolfcry22



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Allergies, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angel Wings, Canon Compliant, Castiel Has Allergies (Supernatural), Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Dean Winchester is Protective of Castiel, Embarrassed Castiel (Supernatural), Embarrassed Dean Winchester, Fluff, Gen, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Overprotective Dean Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Sick Castiel (Supernatural), Sneezing, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfcry22/pseuds/Wolfcry22
Summary: Castiel, Dean, and Sam are all just chilling together when Cas sneezes his first sneeze in this vessel. And his wings practically explode out of his back directly afterward. Panicked and embarrassed, he keeps trying to re-sheathe them, but the angel keeps sneezing and thwarting himself every time. Turns out angels can have allergies too.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	1. Unknowing Sensation

**Author's Note:**

> I am a sucker for anything Castiel and wanted to write a story about Castiel with allergies and Dean and Sam doing everything in their power to help, after they give him a hard time of course. Minor Dean/Castiel if you want to read it that way or just them as friends. It can go either way. I hope you all enjoy!

"Come on," began Dean as he pulled Castiel by the arm into the living room and forced him down on the couch. Castiel looked up in surprise.

"What are we doing," he asked in confusion. 

Sam came in from the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn and sat down beside him. "It's called a movie marathon," answered Sam as he threw some popcorn in his mouth before he flicked the bowl over to Castiel. "This is just popcorn. You'll like it."

Castiel grabbed a handful and shoved some in his mouth. He nodded as he chewed. "Very pleasurable."

"Don't talk with food in your mouth, Cas," chided Dean as he waltzed in with an entire stack of movies in his hands. "That's just gross!"

Castiel swallowed his mouthful as he watched Dean kneel in front of the TV and place a DVD into the DVD player. He grabbed the remote and took a few steps back as he fell on the couch beside Castiel. 

"What are we watching," Castiel asked.

Dean smiled at him with a gleam in his eyes. "Harry Potter. I can't believe that you've never seen any of these movies!"

"I've actually read the books," chimed in Sam as he leaned forward to almost glare at his brother.

"Yeah, well, we don't always have time for that, nerd!" Dean jabbed at Sam around Castiel before Castiel leaned forward to give them some room. Once Dean nailed Sam one good time on the shoulder he stretched his hand around Castiel to try and reach the popcorn bowl.

"Hey!" Sam huffed in annoyance about the lack of his brother's table manners. "Come on. Not cool!"

"I can't reach," complained Dean as he swallowed his mouthful. Suddenly, he had an idea and he looked at Castiel. "How about you hold the popcorn, Cas? That way we can all reach it?"

"Alright," he agreed as Sam set the popcorn bowl in his lap. He reached his hands around it protectively and looked at the two brothers in surprise. "What is this movie about?"

"It's about magic and wizards and just all kinds of cool things," Dean explained as he used the remote to navigate to the home screen to start the movie.

Castiel nodded slowly. "Sounds....interesting."  
  
"Interesting is hardly the word. Don't worry, Cas, you'll like it," Sam reassured as he clapped Castiel on the shoulder and took another handful of popcorn and threw it into his mouth.

Castiel wasn't sure what he thought of Harry Potter, but he was willing to give it a try for Sam’s and Dean's sake. They had been showing him a lot of movies recently and his favorite, by far, had been Star Wars. He hadn't quite understood all of it and had to have Dean and Sam explain most of the movie to him, but he liked the storyline with the characters. He was pleased that there were a lot more, but they had only gotten around to watching A New Hope and Empire Strikes Back. He hoped that this movie series was a bit like that one.

"Just ask if you have any questions, Cas," Sam told him since he knew that it annoyed Dean to no end when someone talked through a movie, especially Castiel. Unfortunately, Castiel's questions never stopped at one. He either had follow up questions or two part questions that seemed to take forever and it drove Dean absolutely crazy.

Castiel nodded ever so slowly as the movie started. "Will do.”

It was about halfway through the movie that Castiel started to feel a bit strange. It was a peculiar sensation that had taken up residency in his nose. It was as if something was inside tickling it with feather soft strokes. Castiel wrinkled his nose against it as he almost tried to shake his head to clear it. When that didn't work he lifted his hand and rubbed at his nose fiercely, keeping the popcorn bowl perfectly balanced on his lap. He prayed that whatever was happening in there would abate soon so that he could focus and enjoy the movie.

"Cas, pay attention! You're missing the best part," hissed Sam.

Castiel hadn't noticed that his mind had wandered from the movie. It was clear that he had other things to worry about, but neither Sam or Dean was quite aware of it. All he could do was just try and focus entirely on the task at hand and that was figuring out what was wrong with his nose, not focusing on whatever the children were doing in the movie.

Suddenly the feeling reached it's climax. It wasn't painful, but it was uncomfortable and he wanted it over. He suddenly felt his breath seem to come in quick gasps without him being in control of it. At first he tried to fight it, but he didn't see what good that would do. He was going to have to just run it's course and ride it out.

With no warning he suddenly buckled forward with the force of freight train. "Huh'ITCsh!"

Castiel blinked in the aftermath as he felt pieces of popcorn land in his hair and on his shoulders. He looked down at the bowl and saw that the few pieces that still remained in the bowl were covered in a speckles of liquid. It disgusted even him, even though he had no idea what it actually was. 

"Woah, bless you, Cas," Sam started as he looked at his friend. "That was a sneeze, wasn't it?"

"A sneeze," echoed Castiel in confusion, feeling something strange and liquid dripping from his nose.

Dean paused the movie as he turned to face Castiel. "Yeah, you know, a sneeze? You've seen Sam and I do it all the time. You can't tell me that you didn't know what that was."

"I just didn't understand the feeling and action of it," answered Castiel as he looked down in surprise. It wasn't a terrible feeling what he had just experienced, but that didn't mean that he enjoyed it or wanted it to happen again.

Dean nodded slowly. "Uh huh. Way for you to actually break down everything. Now, I think that I've had enough popcorn," he grunted as he flicked the popcorn that had fallen on him due to Castiel's sneeze. He handed the bowl over to Sam, who pushed whatever popcorn that had fallen on him aside while Dean turned back on the movie.

Castiel wanted to tell him to wait since he felt the impending sneeze again. He squeezed his eyes shun as he ran his fist against the side of his nose, hoping to alleviate the itch to no avail. He tried to let out a whimper, but he couldn't stop the feeling once more.

"Huh'ITCsh! Huh'ITcsh! Huh'ITcsh!"

Suddenly, despite the fact that sneezing wasn't embarrassing enough, something else was soon to follow. He heard both Sam and Dean jump in surprise and look back.

Castiel twisted to look over his shoulder and held his breath when he saw his black feathered wings spread out behind him. They were strong and a few stray feathers fell from it, but the thing that embarrassed Castiel the most was that they were visible to to Sam and Dean just as much as much as they were visible to himself.

"Cas, are those your wings," gasped Sam as his gaze seemed completely locked on them.

Castiel gulped as he tried desperately to sheathe them or at least fold them almost out of view. Unfortunately, he felt another sneeze building and he couldn't stop himself from spreading his wings even more.

"Huh'Itcshsh! Huh'ITcshsh! Huh'ITCshs!"

Castiel's wings spread even further and he tried to sheathe them again, yet another sneezing fit took over.

"Huh'ITCsh! Huh'ITcshsh! Huh'ITcshShh!"

Castiel lifted his head with his eyes streaming as well as his nose. He pressed a wrist against the underside of his nostrils and panted heavily as he looked up at the two Winchesters.

"Wow, easy there, Cas. You don't want to pull a wing muscle," Dean joked/ Sam elbowed him hard in the ribs to show the distain for his comment.

Castiel immediately felt embarrassment cause his cheeks to flush. He rose to his feet and walked away from the two of them in embarrassment, head timidly shaking. He headed away from them and into the room that he called his own for the time being while he stayed with them. He slammed the door in his wake and rubbed a hand against his streaming nose, panting heavily.

"Huh'Itcshsh! Huh'Itcshshs! Huh'Itcshsh!"

Castiel sniffled hard, but it did little good for the actual itch or the liquid running from his nose. He closed his eyes as he breathed loudly as he geared up for another fit. Each one just took all the remaining energy out of him. However, that wasn't the worst part.

The worst part was his wings. They were huge, black, and completely feathered. There was noway to hide them or to sheathe them no matter how much he tried. He had never had trouble like that before with the strong appendages. He had always been in control of humans seeing his wings or actually using them and sheathing them away. He had no idea what was happening, but he knew he didn't like it. 

There was a sudden knock at the door. Castiel buckled forward suddenly and placed his hands over his face. "Huh'ITcshsh! Huh'ITCshs. Go away!"

"Come on, Cas. Don't be a little bitch about it. Open the door," Dean called from the outside of the door, still tapping his fist rhythmically against it.

Castiel thought for a moment, still struggling to breathe thanks to the fit that made his lungs feel like they were trapped in a vice. "No."

"Cas, come on, buddy. Open up. I'm sorry for what I said," announced Dean as he continued to knock at the door, almost hoping to annoying Castiel enough into opening the door to let him in.

"Huh'Itcshsh! Huh'ITcshshs! Huh'ITcshshs!"

Castiel hung his head in defeat as his wings rested against the wall. They kept him propped up since he knew that he couldn't sheath them any longer. Embarrassment continued to wash over him like a wave; he didn’t want Dean to see him so......weak.

"Cas, please."

Those two simple words made Castiel's foggy mind shift a bit. Before he realized what he was doing, he was walking toward the door. He opened it slowly and peered out to regard the man in front of him.

"Wow, Cas, you look terrible," Dean assessed.

Castiel walked backwards so that Dean couldn't see his wings as good. He felt his heart churn in frustration in his chest, knowing that there wasn’t a damn thing he could do to stop his predicament. "If you're here to insult me then get out," he growled, even raspier than usual.

Dean shook his head as he thrust his hands into his pockets and shuffled his feet. "Hey, I didn't mean it, don't take it so personally. I just wanted to make sure that you were okay." His gaze completely traveled upward as he looked to Castiel’s wings.

Castiel turned his head away with his nostrils twitching with need. "Huh'Itcshsh! Huh'Itcshsh! Huh'ITcshsh!"

"Bless you. Let me go and get you some tissues and then we'll see about this," Dean explained as he motioned to Castiel's still spread wings.

Castiel kept one hand clamped over the lower half of his face as Dean waltzed out. His nose continued to tickle and itch, and no amount of rubbing did anything to soothe it. He closed his eyes and prayed that Dean would come back soon with the promise of those soft tissues that he recalled Dean giving Sam when he was sick. He didn't want to be left alone, but he also didn't care for Dean's jabs at his expense at the moment.

Dean came back with a moment later with a jumbo box of tissues and set it on the bed besides Castiel. However, Castiel wouldn't sit down to grab them. He pressed himself almost completely against the wall even though his wings were still spread out behind him, making any movement difficult. He wanted nothing more than to sheathe them from view, but he couldn't, despite his best efforts.

"Come on, Cas. Sit down," Dean invited as he sat down on the bed and patted the space beside him. "I promise no more jokes. We'll get through this together, okay?"

Castiel knew that the tissues would provide him some relief and were right in front of him. Dean always sounded fairly genuine, at least Castiel wanted to believe that he was being genuine. "Don't look at them. Don't touch them."

"Hey, I promise. No contact," vowed Dean as he looked the completely opposite way from the angel with his hands raised in surrender.

Castiel sighed as he walked over to the bed and sat down beside Dean. He ripped open the box of tissues and rubbed them greedily against his nose like he had seen Sam and Dean do before when they were sick. The cool tissues against his sore nose made Castiel relax a bit, but the tickle was still very much there.

"N-Not eh...agauhuh!"

"Cas?"

"Huh'ITCshsh! Huh'ITCshsh! Huh'ITCshs!"

Once again his wings thrashed out to their full length behind him. They smacked into Dean with much more power than he was expecting and Castiel turned in shock. He whimpered in shock as he clamped the tissue over his nose and held it shut to prevent anymore sneezes from tearing through his body.

"Cas, what's going on with you? I've never seen you sneeze before and now you're doing it almost nonstop," Dean pointed out in exasperation, rubbing the back of his shoulder where Castiel’s wing had collided with him.

Castiel shook his head feebly, breath coming in ragged pants. "I don't know what's wrong. I just can't....s-stop. Huh'ITCshs! Huh'ITcshsh! Huh'Itcshsh! Damnit!"

Suddenly, something dawned in Dean and he tapped the tissue box with his index finger. "Cas, I think that you might have an allergy.”


	2. What Is An Allergy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When an angel has never had allergies before, it needs to be explained somehow and by someone.

"An allergy? What is that," asked Castiel as he continued to rub at his nose fiercely, pawing at it like a rabbit.

Dean twiddled his fingers together awkwardly. "An allergy is an adverse way that your body reacts to something. It can make you sneeze or have other problems like trouble breathing and hives depending on the reaction, but something tells me that sneezing is your biggest problem."

"Huh'ITCshs! Huh'ITcshshs! Huh'ItcshshShshh!"

Dean was prodded in the ribs once more and the feathers tickled him ribs. He tried not to laugh as his gaze caught the edge of the black feathered wings before he looked back up to his friend. "Okay, maybe not biggest problem, but one of the problems."

"Shudup," mumbled Castiel, congested edging at his voice.

Dean pulled a few tissues from the box and handed it over to Castiel. "Here. Blow your nose. You sound like you need it."

Castiel started to until halfway through he let out a loud sneeze that completely saturated the tissue. His sneeze was started to become wetter and wetter by the moment. He was getting tired of this and it wasn't just because of his sneezing. His wings were in the way as well and he was beyond embarrassed.

"Huh'Icshsh! Huh'Itcshsh! Huh'ITcshsh!"

"Bless you, Cas."

Castiel looked up and saw Sam hovering at the doorway. He shoved a bundle of tissues against his nose, wishing a hole could swallow him up as he stifled a groan. "Just go away," he pleaded.

Sam looked to Dean who shrugged. "He's a little embarrassed. I think it's the wings,” he whispered out of the corner of his mouth.

"I told you not to look at them, "Castiel mumbled fiercely, embarrassment spreading through him. He pitched forward with more sneezes that couldn't possibly be contained. "Huh'ITCshs! Huh'ITCshs! Make it stop."

"What's up with him," asked Sam as he came closer to Dean and Castiel warily. He had never seen Castiel react this way to anything and it was starting to really worry him.

"I think that he has an allergy; to what I have no idea," Dean began as he cast one more glance at the struggling angel. He was hunched over, and from where he was Dean could see his wings almost perfectly. They were magnificent and powerful with crow-black feathers coating each an every inch of Castiel’s muscles wings. They were so large that they could’ve easily pushed on either side of the room if Castiel so decided. As much as Dean wanted to continue to look at these wonderful extremities, he knew better than to look too much or it would spook Castiel. Then again, he had never seen the angel's wings like this before and probably never would ever again.

Sam stroked his chin thoughtfully while he motioned to Dean with a distinct flick of his head. The eldest Winchester patted Castiel shoulder comfortingly before scurrying over to converse with his brother. "Let’s brainstorm and see what we can find. I'm pretty sure that we got some new cleaning products, but it could be a number of things also. The pollen is high, I think, and I’m not sure the last time we dusted was.”

"Huh'ITcshsh! Huh'ITcshsh!"

"Bless you," the two brothers chorused automatically.

Castiel blinked allergic teams from his reddened eyes while as embarrassment continued to show on his face. "Please don't say that anymore. I just want it to be over."

"We have to figure out what you're allergic too and then we can help you. Until then we should probably hop you up on some Benadryl," Dean suggested as he clapped Castiel on the shoulder, trying to avoid touching his wings in the process.

Castiel tilted his head. "What is Benadryl?"

"It's something that will help with the sneezing and might actually put you to sleep," explained Sam as he saw fear show in Castiel's eyes. "But, it's all harmless. We can use that until we figure out what's setting you off, alright?"

"Huh'ITcshsh! Huh'Itcshshs! Huh'Itcshshs!"

"I'll take that as a yes," exclaimed Dean as he came over to Sam and almost pulled him forward. "We'll be right back. Try not to sneeze your guts out while you’re at it.”

"I do not believe that it is possible—“

"Expression, Cas. Expression," Sam explained as he walked out of the room, leaving the door partially ajar.

Once they left Castiel took the opportunity to take as many tissues out of the box that he could fit in his hand and started to blow his nose loudly. After he was finished, he laid on his back on the bed with his wings still spread delicately behind him. He suddenly forced himself to sit up and try to sheathe them again, but he just couldn't contain it.

"Huh'Itshcshsh! Huh'Itcshsh! Huh'ItcsShhh!"

Castiel twisted a bit over his shoulders and stifled a low moan. He had never really seen his wings this up close before in his vessel since he could usually hide them when he needed to be discrete. He hated not being in control of anything, especially his wings. They were his pride and what every angel wanted to be perfect. And, here he was, with his wings spread and achy behind him and there was nothing that he could do about it.

There was a sudden knock at the door and Castiel lifted his head in trepidation. He tried once more in vain to sheathe his wings, but it was useless once more. "Huh'ITcshsh! Huh'Itcshsh! Huh'Itcshsh!"

"Bless you," Sam announced as he walked in and smiled timidly at Castiel. "How are you feeling?"

Castiel shrugged. "What does it look like?"

"Not good," answered Sam for him as he brought over a handful of small pils over to Castiel as well as a glass of water. He stretched out his hands and Castiel took the pills from him in an open palm.

"What are these," inquired Castiel as he rubbed his other hand against his nose as the tickle rushed back to his nostrils with a burning vengeance.

Sam smiled hesitantly. "Well, those ones are the Benadryl and Dean thought it would be best to add in some muscle relaxers. We checked to make sure they’re okay to take together just in case. It might even help with your wing problem."

Castiel only took a second to consider his options. It only took a moment more for him to decide what he had to do. He threw them in his mouth and a massive gulp of water, swallowing it down surely. He closed his eyes hopefully and nodded to Sam. "Thank you, Sam." 

"Don't mention it, Cas. We just want you feeling better. So, you'll probably be a little groggy for a while because of the Benadryl. Try and get some rest if you can,” Sam told him as his eyes traveled to Castiel's wings.

Castiel sniffed back congestion until he managed to fold his wings just a bit tighter against his body so that they were less in view. "Please don't—“

"Look at them or touch them," repeated Sam in defeat. "I know, I heard you tell Dean. I've just never seen anything like it before.”

"I know. That's the idea," pointed out Castiel curtly as he looked at his hands. He rubbed his thumbs together before he lifted a tissue to his nose and rubbed it against his nose.

Sam tried not to laugh at Castiel's attitude. He knew that he had a reason for being so angry at every thing, but it was still amusing to see. An angel with a stuffy nose wasn’t to be messed with. "Alright. Well, don't worry about a thing. We'll figure it out."

"Thank you, Sam," whispered Castiel before suddenly pitched forward, head snapping down into his chest while the tissues hovered uselessly in front of his face. "Huh'Itcshsh! Huh'ITcshsh!"

Castiel fell back against the bed and lifted his hands over his face. His wings had finally started to relax, but he still couldn't force them to disappear or sheathe themselves fully. However, it was still better than before as though he was getting used to the added strain of them. However, he was starting to get pretty tired and his eyes could barely stay open anymore.

"I promise that we'll figure this out, Cas. Just give Dean and I some time," pleaded Sam as he left the sleeping angel on the bed before he headed out and prayed that they would find a solution to their problem and fast.


	3. The Culprit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding out what Castiel is allergic to is anything but simple.

Sam marched into the kitchen and saw that Dean had spread out every new cleaner that they had bought in the last two weeks. Some of them were even making his own nose tingle. Sam rubbed at his nose with the side of his hand and looked at his older brother.

"What is all this," he asked in surprise.

"This is exactly what you asked me to do. This is all the new stuff, but I'm not sure what could be setting Cas off. We're going to have to test him with each one," Dean pointed out as he eyed about fifteen different ones.

Sam's eyes widened in shock. "You can't do that to him! He's miserable anyway without you trying to force different things up his nose."

"Well, we have to do something, don't we, Sammy," Dean pointed out as he raised his eyebrows.

Sam drummed his fingers against the edge of the table as he thought desperately. He gnawed at his bottom lip while his thoughts whirled. "How about we just try things that he's come into direct contact with? Some of this stuff wasn't used in the living room," he argued sternly.

Dean usually left Sam in charge of the cleaning while he went to get groceries or things like that since he despised it so much. However, apparently that wasn't a good system for trying to find out exactly what Castiel was allergic to when he had grabbed whatever cleaning supplies were on sale.

"Okay, genius, what would you test out on him," questioned Dean as he folded his arms around his chest and glared at his brother.

Sam took a few minutes to consider it before he managed to separate four that he used primarily in the living room. "I think that that's it," he answered with a nod toward Dean.

Dean bundled them in his arms and headed to the room that Castiel occupied. "Okay, I really hope that this works. If not then I'm not sure what we're going to do."

Sam suddenly stretched out a hand to block his brother before he could open the door. Dean spun around in agitation. "What?"

"Look, don't look at his wings or give him a hard time about it. He seems really embarrassed about it," Sam assessed as he thought about to Castiel snapping at him when he snuck a look at the black feathered wings.

Dean stifled a groan. "It's a little hard to focus on anything else! They're just too awesome!"

"I don't think that Castiel thinks so, at least not to us being able to see them. So, if you could just give him a break that would be a great," Sam told him as he clapped his brother on the shoulder as Dean ducked away. 

Sam knocked on the door and found it still partially open, which meant that Castiel hadn't gotten up to close the door. "Cas, can we come in," Sam requested.

There was a small moan and Sam guessed that they had woken him up. He felt bad, but this was important. There was no way that they could use feed Castiel Benadryl for the rest of his life instead of figuring this out. 

"We're coming in, okay, buddy," Dean asked as he used his shoulder to open the door the rest of the way open so that he and Sam could walk through it.

They walked over to the bed and Dean did as Sam said. He focused on Castiel's striking blue eyes instead of the wings there still slightly protruded from behind him. A few black feathers had fallen on the bed and Dean tried not to think how they had gotten there or how soft they may be to touch. He hoped that Castiel hadn't been so frustrated that he actually ripped them out. 

"Whadt do you wandt," asked Castiel as he lifted a hand to pinch at his nose in clear frustration. "Huh'ITcshsh! Huh'ITCshs!"   
  
“Easy, Cas. We haven't even showed you anything yet," Dean chided, half in amusement and half in worry.

Castiel sat up the rest of the way with his wings slightly flexing behind him. They seemed to be just as tired as Castiel was. "Shown be whadt?"

Dean reached over and grabbed the tissue box and set them in Castiel’s lap. "Here, use these. They may help just a little bit," suggested Dean with a small smile.

Castiel obeyed as he took the tissues and blew his tired nose. He wiped on the upperside of his reddened before he shook his head, still waiting for an answer.

"We're going to test you with a few of the cleaners that we use in the living room. We think that's what set you off," Sam explained gently as he started to go through each option to see what Castiel might react to first so that they didn't have to keep going through them. He finally settled on a glass cleaner that he thought might be the culprit. 

"Okay, I'm going to spray it in front of you and you're going to smell it in and then we'll see if that promotes a reaction from you," Sam explained.

"Hmmmm, okay," mumbled Castiel as he rubbed at his nose again. "Just finish it quickly! This is infuriating!"

Sam nodded as he sprayed the window cleaner in front of Castiel's nose. Castiel's nose twitched ever so slightly, but he didn't sneeze. He looked like he wanted to, but he just couldn't.

Dean shrugged as he came in front of Castiel to take the window cleaner from his brother. Suddenly, Castiel buckled forward with a sneeze that was uncovered, right into Dean's hair.

"Huh'ITCshsh! Huh'ITCshs!"

Dean's eyes hardened and Sam lifted a hand to his mouth to stop himself from laughing. Dean straightened, looking rigid over to Castiel. Castiel had a hand clamped around his nose as he desperately looked for a tissue. "By abologies."

"It's alright, Cas," Sam started as he looked over to the tissue box. "It's on your left. I would advise using them."

Castiel nodded as he picked up a tissue and turned away from both of them and blew his nose loudly. When he was finished he looked back to Dean, who was tapping his slightly spiked hair. He realized that Castiel was watching him and he forced a small smile. "Easy for you to say, Sam. I don't need snot as hair gel!"

"I am sorry," Castiel started again.

Dean was about to say something when he saw that Castiel's wings were, once again, high above his head and lifted. He sighed heavily as he shook his head. "It's alright, Cas. I'll just take a shower as we’re. It's no big deal."

"Let's just finish this up quickly and then you can take a shower," Sam suggested as he grabbed the next cleaning product and sprayed it in front of Castiel.

Once again, his nose twitched with need, but no reaction. But, when Sam came closer to Castiel, he buckled forward with another sneeze. This time he was able to turn away from Sam just in time, but the fine mist grazed Sam's forehead. Dean snickered at him while Sam grasped a tissue and tried to dry himself off.

"It's alright, Cas," Sam started before Castiel could open his mouth to apologize. "Just try and cover your mouth just a little bit, alright?"

"I'b tryig," answered Castiel with a powerful sniff.  
  
The rest of the products were the same. Castiel's nostrils would twitch and expand in need, but he wouldn't sneeze. He'd look over to either brother, but as soon as they came closer, he would buckle forward with more sneezes that he just couldn't contain.

"Huh'ITcshsh! Huh'ITCshsh! Huh'ITCShsh!"

"This is so strange," Sam commented as he handed more tissues to Dean, since Castiel had caught him on the arm just like he had to Sam. "He seems to be allergic to us."

"So, you think that it's some sort of curse," Dean asked as Castiel buckled forward once more.   
  
"Huh'ITCshsh! Huh'ITcshsh! Huh'Icshsh! Huh'Itshsh!"

"Geez, Cas. What is up with you," Dean asked just as one of Castiel's wing caught him on the underside of his jaw. Dean gasped in surprise as he looked to Castiel, rubbing the side of his face.

Castiel growled in frustration as he slammed a fist down on his wing, trying to force it back in submission. That was to no avail and he eventually gave it up as he hung his head. "I don't know. It is frustrating," he panted with his chest still expanding with the need to sneeze once more. 

"I know, buddy. We'll figure it out," vowed Dean, even though this was becoming more and more hopeless. "We need to trace back a bit."

Sam thought hard. "What newest thing have we gotten that might set him off?"

"Huh'Itcshsh! Huh'Itcshsh! Huh'Itcshsh!"

Dean growled as he lifted a hand and squeezed his eyes as he felt Castiel sneeze on him once more. "I am so taking a shower."

"That's it!"

Dean and Castiel both turned to look at Sam as a wide grin played on his face. "Wait, what," questioned Dean in surprise.

Sam rose from the bed and darted out the room, palming at the door as he passed. "I think I know what it is!”


	4. Free Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean finally are able to pinpoint what is giving Castiel so much trouble.

Sam disappeared and left Dean staring at Castiel. Castiel looked terrified at the readiness on Sam's face. Dean stretched out a hand and squeezed Castiel's shoulder. "Don't worry. If anyone can figure it out, Sammy can."

"Hih'ITcshsh! Huh'ITCshsh! Huh'ICshs!"

Castiel lifted a few more tissues from the box and blew his nose with a congested honk. He groaned as he looked to Dean with tears streaming from his face. "Just make this stop."

Dean pulled out a few more tissues and leaned into Castiel to wipe the tears away. "It's okay, buddy. It'll be over soon, I promise."

Castiel pulled away as his nose twitched again. This time he was ready and thrust a hand over his nose to stop the flow of mucus from streaming from his nose as he pitched forward. "Huh'ITCshs! Huh'Itcshsh!"

"Wow, Cas, you really are allergic to me," Dean asked him as he slid away from Castiel hesitantly. He didn't want to set him off if he could help i since Castiel seemed miserable enough. He knew how terrible an allergy attack could be and he didn't want to make it worse. The Benadryl was wearing off and his wings were only stretching further and higher. It almost appeared that they were causing him pain.

Castiel shrugged before he looked back at this wings. He reached out one of them and tried to fold it back into place, but another sneeze barreled out of him, causing his wings to lift even higher. "Huh'ITcshsh! Huh'Itcshsh!"

"Bless you," Dean broke in as he looked at the wings, despite himself.

Castiel held his breath. He knew that Dean was looking at them and it made him uncomfortable. But, he decided to stop acting like it wasn't happening considering it was fairly obvious. He sighed heavily and dropped his gaze so he didn’t have to look at Dean. "You can feel them if you like."

"Cas I—“

"You've been staring at them for a while. You may feel them if you wish," Castiel offered as he lifted a hand and rubbed at his nose. Truthfully his attention was more on his itching nose than it was the magnificent wings that sprouted from either side of him.

Dean didn't want to press Castiel, but he had wanted to feel them for a few hours now since they were just spread out like that. He nodded slowly as he stretched out a hand, hovering them over Castiel’s wings. He let out a breath, peering to Castiel in case the angel changed his mind. "Like this?"

"Anywhere you wish," replied Castiel as he blinked his eyes in fear. "Just not to rough and don't pull."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Dean vowed as he ran his fingers through the soft tips of the wings. It was the softest thing that he had ever touched. Castiel flinched and Dean immediately drew back, feeling vibrations tingling at the tips of his fingers. He hadn't wished to cause the angel pain. He hadn't even thought about what it would feel like to touch an angel's wing.

"Hey, I think I figured it out," announced Sam as he came barreling in.

Confusion showed on Castiel's face as Dean jumped back, kicking his feet against the ground to look as inconspicuous as possible. "I don't understand. That isn't used in the living room."

Sam looked down at the shampoo bottle that he had in his hand. "Yeah, I know, but Dean and I both use it, so I'm guessing that it could be what's setting you off, especially if you're sneezing around us."

"Great thinking, Sammy," praised Dean, clasping his hands together.

Sam passed the shampoo over to Castiel. "Here. Just take a small sniff of it and see what happens," he suggested, trying not to make Castiel have too powerful of a reaction, but they had to tell what it was. That way they could get rid of it and use something that wouldn't cause this sort of reaction.

Castiel clamped it in his hands and squeezed it just enough to revive a puff of scent. That was all it took. His eyes slammed shut, his breathing came in desperate gasps, and his nose twitched. Dean quickly took the shampoo away from him and passed him what remained of the tissue box.

"Huh'ITCshsh! Huh'Itcshsh! Huh'ITCshsh! Huh'ITcsh! Huh'ITcsh! Huh'ITsh! Huh'itcshsh! Huh'ISHCSHS! Huh'ITcshsh!"

"Bless you like times a million," Dean started as he quickly stood up and almost pushed Sam right out of the room. Castiel's wings were spread to their full length and it looked like he was about to take off. But, more sneezing took over and he ended up falling almost sideways, breathing loudly for his life.

"Shower," questioned Sam with a look at Dean.

Dean gnawed at his lower lip. "Yeah, now!"

Castiel wasn't aware that the two brothers had left, or how long it had been. But, he knew that he had to be part of the reason for their quick departure. When he was finally able to breathe a few seconds between sneezing, he noticed that they had left. He grabbed some tissues and blew his nose before he started up again.

"Huh'ITCshsh! Huh'ITCshsh! Huh'ITCShsh! Huh'ITshsh!"

It was beyond frustrating. All that he wanted was to relax, but he couldn’t with the feathery echoes of a sneeze taunting him. His nose was on fire and his throat was sore from all the sneezing. His eyes wouldn't stop watering and he just felt tired and irritated.

Not to mention his biggest problem: his wings. They wouldn't sheathe no matter what Castiel did. It was like they had a mind of their own. All he wanted was for them to disappear, but willing them to do so wasn't working. He gritted his teeth and kicked at the edge of the bed to relieve some of his pent up rage on the matter.

It was about five minutes later that Castiel realized that the feeling that he needed to sneeze was abating. He lifted a hand and rubbed it under his reddened nostrils. He felt his wings relax a bit and he managed to fold them against his back. He hung his head and sniffled loudly. He grabbed more tissues to blow his nose while he rubbed his fist against his eyes.

Suddenly there was a knock against the door. Castiel quickly turned and saw Dean stand at the door. "Hey, can I come in," Dean requested, his hair still spiking on top of his head.

Castiel nodded slowly, making more space for him on the bed. Dean sat on the bed beside him and smiled. "Are you feeling any better? You look better.”

"Yes, I am. Thank you, Dean," Castiel told him with one more wet sniff.

"I'm sorry that we didn't figure out what it was right away or that we put you in this position at all," Dean apologized.

Castiel shook his head, finally relaxing enough so that he could sheathe his wings behind him. "You don't need to apologize, Dean. I'm alright now. Just promise me one more thing."

"Of course," Dean started.

"Don't use whatever that was anymore," Castiel pleaded, eyes round.

"Don't mention it, Cas!" Dean told him as he jumped up. "Do you want to finish the movie?"

Castiel nodded vigorously as he followed Dean out of the room. They headed into the living room and they sat down on the couch. Sam joined them a little while later with his hair still wet. He smiled at Castiel and Castiel smiled back.

"You feeling better, Cas," Sam asked.

Castiel nodded vigorously. "Yes, very. Thank you for asking."

"Okay, now it's time for the movie." Dean scrambled for the remote and was about to turn the movie back on when he heard snoring. He turned as well as Sam to look at Castiel, who had slumped against the back of the couch. His mouth was partially opened and he just looked beyond tired.

Dean and Sam rolled their eyes before Dean turned back on the movie as Sam and Dean finished watching it what Castiel, exhausted, yet allergy free, sleeping between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read this story. I hope that you all enjoyed and are staying safe and healthy!


End file.
